New Start to Fresh Start
by UltimiteBookWormKat
Summary: Clary goes to a new school and is afraid to tell anyone what happens at home. She thinks she will ruin her friendships. Until she meets this golden hair boy and his siblings. Will she be able to tell them what happens or do they find out a different way. ALL MUNDANE. Rated T to be on the safe side. Need suggestions for better names PM any ideas. I am open to suggestions
1. Chapter 1

**Hello so I have started the new version of Fresh Start. I hope you like this one like you guys were enjoying the last one. I just didn't like the way I had written the other one. **

**Me: So I have started over are you guys cool with that**

**Clary: Not really but I don't have a choice so**

**Izzy:I don't really care **

**Me: Good cause you guys didn't have a say anyway so Clary do the honors**

**Clary: She does not own us Cassandra Clare does and always will**

* * *

><p>Lets start with this. Hi I am Clarissa Morgenstern but I go by Clary. I am in grade 11 and I am stuck moving to a new school because of my father. His name is Valentine Morgenstern and he is a drunk asshat, who can have what ever he wants. My mother left me when I was 7 but said she would be back for me. She still has not come back so I have completely given up on the rescue. I love to draw, sing and I enjoy reading. I have bright red curly hair with green eyes. I am 5'2 which sucks because I am super short compared to everyone else. Oh and one more thing m father abuses me everyday. Now that it is said we can move onto the story.<p>

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock going off to tell me to go to the hell hole called school but I guess it is better then being here with Valentine. I am starting my first day at Idris High and let me tell you I am not happy to be doing this.

I pull myself out of bed and start to cover all of my bruises hat you will be able to see. I am glad that Idris doesn't have a dress code because that would suck. I put on my favourite skinny jeans with one of my plain long sleeve shirts so I can cover my arms. I look at the clock and see that I have an hour to get to school which I know seems like a lot of time but I have to walk 40 minutes to get there.

I arrive at school with 10 minutes to the bell so I make my way to the main office to get my schedule and locker number. I wonder the school for five minutes before I find the office because this school is huge. I go in and wait because I have to meet with the principle before I can go to class.

"Clarissa you may come in now"said Principal Everdeen.

I stand up slowly and walk into her office.

"Now Clarissa I have a student who has the same schedule as you take you to your classes today. Her name is Isabelle and she is very nice. Now here is your schedule and locker number. You may go now"

I look at my schedule

1-Math

2-English

3-Com Tech(communication Technology)

Lunch

4-Gym

5-French

6-Art

I am staring at my schedule when I hear a voice call my name.

"Hi you must be Clarissa. I am Isabelle but call me Izzy."

"C-call me C-clary" I whisper.

"Okay Clary you must be shy anyway we have the same schedule so that's easy and you can sit with me and my group at lunch okay. Now lets head to Math." Izzy says while walking off.

As we head to math all I think about is how outspoken and confident Izzy is. I wish I could be like that but then Valentine would beat me even worse.

When we get to the classroom we are late but Izzy explains that she was showing me around the school a little.

"Thats fine now class we have a new student Clarissa care to tell us about you self" Said Mr. Fray

"I-i like to be called C-clary. I-i like to d-draw, sing and r-read" I whisper.

"Okay"

I go sit in the back with Izzy and take out my sketch book and start to draw the tree outside the window. I am almost finished when I hear the bell ring. I pack my stuff up and go with Izzy to English.

"Hi you must be Clarissa you may take a set next to Isabelle"

She hands me the book they are reading which The Princess Bride. They are about half way down and since I have read the book already I know what happens. She starts reading and then she decides to ask questions about the book.

"Clarissa do you know who slayed Inigo fathers"

I just look at her and nod my head yes because in all honesty I know the answer I just don't want to talk to people.

"Well can you tell us then"

I shake my head no as my response.

"Clarissa please answer the question"

I still shake my head no and turn my head to look out the window.

"Clarissa I would like to see you after class is done"

I just nod my head and continue to day dream because I don't really want to pay attention. The bell rings so I pack up my things and go to see Mrs. Smith.

"Clarissa when I ask you a question I expect you to reply or answer it by talking since this is a English class. Do you understand me"

I nod yes and she just looks at me.

"That ment now too. I don't care what your reason is but if it is not medical then I expect and an answer from you okay"

"Y-yes"I whisper.

"You may go to you next class now Clarissa. Here is a note in case you are late"

I go without a word because honestly I hate her.

Izzy is waiting outside so we can head to com tech together because I still don't no where anything is in this school.

"Why did she keep you after class anyway"

"S-she wants m-me to t-talk when s-she a-ask me a q-question"

"Clary you should stop stuttering when you speak"

"I-i will t-try"

We get to class just as the bell goes off which is a good thing because honestly being the new kid who is a freak is hard enough without being late to a class and being stared at.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked the first chapter of the new and improved Fresh Start<strong>

**-Kat**


	2. An

hey guys I am sorry for not updating my story but i just got a new computer and lost all of the chapters that i had previously written on my old computer. I am starting fresh yet again so give me time to re write all of them. I really don't want to do this but I don't want to let you all down so it will take time. I also have another story i am going to write first and then upload after i finish this one. Unless i lose all inspiration to write this story then i will upload the other only then.

-kat


End file.
